Mabel and Mermando meet again
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: One day while on a picnic with Grunkle Stan and Dipper Mabel hears a dolphin call in Gravity Falls Lake. She is upset because she thinks about Mermando when she hears this. She tries to find a way to be with him again.


Mabel 3 Mermando

One day Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan are having a picnic at Gravity falls Lake. Dipper and Mabel are having fun chasing each other around when they hear a dolphin call. Mabel cries when she hears this.

"Mabel are you thinking about Mermando?" Dipper asks concerned about his sister.

Mabel nods and Dipper tells her "I promise you will meet other guys."

Mabel shouts in anger and devastation "I DON'T WANNA MEET OTHER GUYS! I WANNA BE WITH MERMANDO!"

Dipper puts his arm around his sister "I know you do," he says "But this is real life, not like a movie."

Mabel asks "Yeah well then if this real life then why do creatures you see in fiction movies pop up everywhere!?"

Dipper says "Uh because this town's not normal."

Mabel says sadly "I know, and I'm sorry I snapped at you I'm just very devastated about losing my first love."

Dipper hugs his sister and says "Everything's gonna be alright."

Then they hear the dolphin call again Mabel cries even louder and this time runs away "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She shouts.

Dipper runs up to the lake because he saw something jump out of the lake into the air and then back into the lake. "Wait that didn't look like a dolphin jumping out of the lake." He runs back over to Mabel 'Mabel, I think Mermando is in the lake and I'm not saying that just to cheer you up I'M PRETTY SURE I REALLY SAW HIM!"

Mabel runs back over to the lake excitedly "OH MERMANDO PLEASE BE THERE PLEASE BE THERE I NEED YOU SO BAD!" She screams as she runs towards the lake.

All of a sudden when Mabel gets up to the lake she sees something swimming, it didn't look like just a fish or just a person and it wasn't IT REALLY WAS MERMANDO! Mermando says "Hola Mabel you look just as lovely as when we first met."

Mabel runs into the lake a little and hugs Mermando "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

Mermando says "Probably a lot. I know that's how much I missed you."

Mabel says "If only you were human or if only I were a mermaid we could be together every second of everyday."

Mermando says "I'd love that but sadly this is what things are."

Mabel says "You were my first kiss, you were also the first boy I fell in love with. I know it's crazy and I know it's not meant to be but I wish it were because I still love you."

Dipper runs up to the lake "Hey Mermando sorry to interrupt your little reunion here but Mabel and I have to go home."

Mabel starts to tear up and she hugs Mermando "Good-bye hopefully we can see each other again soon."

Mermando kisses her cheek "It's just like I said in my note to you you'll always be with me in my hearts."

Dipper asked confused "Hearts?"

Mermando explains "Like I said to Mabel in my note as a merman I have 17 hearts horrifying but true."

Dipper says "Come on Mabel lets head back to the shack."

Mabel says "Alright. Good-bye Mermando."

Mermando says "Good-bye Mabel and oh I forgot to tell you I love you, too."

Later on that day back at the shack Mabel, Dipper and Wendy are all supposed to be working but Mabel is too upset to work.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Wendy asks Dipper.

"She met up with someone who was her first kiss and she's upset because she can't be with him every minute of every day." Dipper explains to Wendy

Wendy asks "Well why can't she?"

Dipper says "You probably wouldn't believe me."

Wendy says "Try me."

Dipper says "Well when the two of us had a job at the Gravity Falls pool, she met a man named Mermando, but he wasn't just a normal man he was a merman."

Wendy says "I believe that. I mean when you, I, Mabel, and my friends went to Dusk 2 Dawn we encountered ghosts, so of course I believe that there's mermaids and mermen here. I feel sorry for Mabel she helped me out when I was upset about Robbie last week so I'm going to help her now." She goes over to Mabel "Hey need a hug?" She asks

Mabel says "Yeah thanks, you're so nice." The two hug and Wendy assures Mabel everything will be alright.

Later on that day Dipper is looking in his book _3 _and Mabel asks "Is there anything in there about how to turn a human girl into a mermaid?"

Dipper says "Mabel I know how devastated you are about not being with Mermando, but maybe it's for the best."

Mabel shouts angrily "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? YOU'RE MY BROTHER YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M HURTING NOT WORSE! Now I can see why Wendy got mad at you when you meddled in her relationship with Robbie!"

Dipper says "Mabel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you worse."

Mabel says "Whatever I'm out of here. I'm going back down to the lake. Maybe Mermando will be there to cheer me up."

Dipper says "Mabel please…"

Mabel says "No forget it I'm out of here you've said enough."

Mabel goes down to Gravity Falls Lake after stopping at the Gravity Falls pool where she first met her beloved. She has a bathing suit with her but she was wearing a sweater as usual. She sits on the dock and stares into the water. Then Mermando swims up to her

"Hola mi Amor," he says "in case you don't know Spanish Hola, mi Amor means hello my love."

Mabel smiles slightly "Hi Mermando."

Mermando can see how upset Mabel is "What's wrong, my dear?" he asks

Mabel says "Hang on I brought a bathing suit with me I'll go change and then come in the lake with you and tell you everything."

After Mabel changes and goes in the lake she says "I've been very upset ever since last week when I heard your dolphin call and instead of helping me, my brother Dipper says maybe it's for the best that we're not together."

Mermando asks "But isn't that what you said to me when you were here yesterday?"

Mabel says "Yes but I didn't mean it. I really wish I could be with you I love you and without you my heart feels like it's in a million pieces."

Mermando kisses and hugs Mabel. While hugging her he says "It really upsets me as well."

Mabel says "Dipper has a book about creatures from this town called _3 _and I asked him if there was anything in the book on how to turn a human into a mermaid, but he just said he knows I'm devastated about not being with you, but maybe it's for the best."

Mermando asks "How did you take it?"

Mabel explains what happened between her and Dipper before she came down to the lake "I told him to shut up and that he's my brother so instead of making me feel worse (if even possible) he should try and make me feel better. A few weeks ago he ruined a relationship with a girl he liked named Wendy and her ex-boyfriend Robbie V. After Wendy dumped Robbie, Dipper, without even considering how she felt, suggested a bowling night with him and our Grunkle Stan. Wendy snapped at him for this because she was so upset and he just didn't even consider her feelings when he asked her."

Mermando says "Your brother doesn't seem like a nice guy."

Mabel says "He can be rude sometimes. He apologized to Wendy last week and told her he had a crush on her for a while."

Mermando says "So when he ruined Wendy's relationship with Robbie it was out of jealousy I'm guessing."

Mabel says "Yeah kind of. But Robbie's also a big fat jerk and Dipper I guess wanted to protect Wendy from getting hurt by Robbie."

Mermando asks "Did Dipper apologize to you as well?"

Mabel says "Yeah but I didn't want to hear it. I just stormed out and came here to hopefully be with you."

Mermando says "If Dipper apologized you should accept his apology. I mean I can understand your devastation and the anger you must've felt when he said what he said, but if he apologized right after then he really didn't mean anything of what he said."

Dipper has actually been there for a while Mabel and Mermando just didn't know it "He's right Mabel. Just like with what happened between Wendy and I I'm really truly and very sorry I upset you."

Mabel asks "Why did you say what you said back there if you didn't mean any of it?"

Dipper sighs and says "I don't know because I was being an inconsiderate jerk. I should've helped you instead of hurting you more."

Mabel says "It's just so hard for me. Mermando's the first guy I loved."

Dipper asks "What about Norman?"

Mermando asks "Who's Norman?"

Mabel explains to Mermando "Norman was someone I met after Dipper and I first arrived here. At first I was hoping he'd be a vampire, but that wasn't the case."

Dipper says "Yeah and I thought he was a zombie who wanted to eat Mabel's brain. I gathered lots of evidence like the two of them playing hopscotch and other things. In one of the videos I took I saw Norman with his arm around Mabel and then all of a sudden his hand fell off, so I was for sure he was a zombie."

Mabel says "Dipper and I got into a argument and I went on my date with Norman, and on my date with him he told me he had something to tell me and to not freak out. Like I'd said I was hoping he was a vampire, but he wasn't."

Mermando asks "When you finally got me back to the lake you said you'd never met anyone like me except for some gnomes, a zombie, and a couple of cute vampires. Was he the gnomes then?"

Mabel says "Yes Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes who wanted me to marry them and for me to be their queen for all eternity."

Mermando says "Wow that sounds like an interesting story. If I weren't a mythological creature myself, I probably wouldn't have believed you."

Mabel laughs and says "Yeah I know it's ridiculous."

Dipper asks Mabel "So do you forgive me?"

Mabel says "Yes Dipper. I know you'd never do anything to me on purpose."

Dipper says "I wouldn't you're the greatest sister anyone could ask for and even if you get under my skin sometimes I love you."

Mabel says "Same here."

The twins hug which brings tears to Mermando's eyes "This is so sweet."

Mabel asks "So do you think there's anything in the book about how to turn a person into a mermaid or merman?"

Dipper says "Maybe I should look for something that'd turn merpeople into humans. Because I think you'd miss your family too much if you couldn't see them."

Mabel says "That's true. I'd especially miss you and Waddles."

Mermando asks "Who's Waddles?"

Mabel says "He's my pet pig. I won him at the mystery fair and I love him very much."

Mermando says "That's so adorable."

Dipper tries searching through the book "There's nothing in here Mabel," he says "I'm very sorry."

Mabel says "I understand."

Dipper says to Mabel "We should probably get going. Grunkle Stan doesn't know we're gone and he might start to worry."

Mabel says "Okay let's go," she then looks at Mermando "Good-bye I really wish we could be together."

Mermando says "We will be in each other memories."

Mabel kisses Mermando and gets out of the lake. Dipper brought a towel with him he hands it to Mabel. After she's all dry Dipper says "Let's get going."

Mabel says "Let me go change back into my normal clothes."

After Mabel gets done changing she and Dipper head back to the shack. Dipper looks at his sister and asks "You gonna be okay?"

Mabel says "I'll try to be."

Dipper puts his arm around his sister and says "You've always got me."

Mabel smiles slightly and says "That's true."

When they get back to the shack Wendy asks them "Where were you guys?"

Mabel says "I went down to Gravity Falls Lake to see Mermando."

Dipper says "I went there to apologize to her. I said some things that made her upset."

Mabel says to Dipper "I think I'll just go up to our room so I can be alone."

Dipper says "Alright." He then holds out his arms and Mabel hugs him.

In her room Mabel is laying in bed crying and thinking about Mermando. She remembers when she first met him on the hottest day of the year at the Gravity Falls Pool. That's where she learned his secret that he was a merman. She then vowed she get him back home to his family in the ocean. When she got him back he gives a kiss before he leaves.

Will Mabel find someone new, or will she find a way to be with Mermando? Stay tuned to later stories for the answer.


End file.
